Pecado Prohibido
by Romii.Potter
Summary: Mi primer fick. Draco se da cuenta que siente algo por su peor enemiga. ¿Qué pasa cuando su enemiga, por un desafío, se da cuenta lo que siente su enemigo? ¿Corresponderá su sentimiento? DM X HG. Dramaione.
1. Chapter 1

Pecado Prohibido

_Pecado Prohibido_

Capítulo 1: ¿Qué me pasa?

Estaba recostado en su cama, pensando. _Ella, _¿qué tenía _ella_ que hacía que el Príncipe de Slytherin se fijara en _ella?. _Era Griffyndor y llevaba toda una vida odiándola. _"Es una sangre impura"_, se decía una y otra vez, pero tenía algo que él amaba... Esa forma de enfrentarse a los problemas, esa actitud desafiante... Eso era lo que tenía _ella._

Se dio vuelta para poder ver la luz del sol y Draco Malfoy sonrió. Había recordado cómo había sonreído Hermione Granger esta mañana. Esa sonrisa tan dulce e inocente, hacía que Draco sonriera de una manera que nunca nadie podría hacer. _Ella _hacía cosas que nadie podía causar en Draco...

Pero un pensamiento se le vino a la cabeza, y una mueca de dolor vino a su rostro. _"Ella es una sangre impura y un Malfoy no puede... No puede..." _había pensado, pero sus pensamientos no podían terminar la frase.

¿No puede _qué? _¿Qué sentía Draco por la castaña? _¿Amor?_

Hermione estaba en la biblioteca haciendo una redacción para Snape. No se podía concentrar. Estaba pensando en la actitud del muy egocéntrico Malfoy que había tenido esta mañana hacia ella.

**FLASH**** BACK:**

Hermione salía de Pociones muy apurada, porque tenía que ir hacia su Sala Común para buscar los libros de Aritmancia. Le había dicho a Harry y a Ron que ella iría a la Sala Común y que luego se los encontraría en el Gran Comedor.

Iba caminando hacia el vestíbulo, cuando dos grandulones torpes se cruzaron en su camino y no dejaban pasar a la castaña.

Ésta, muy enojada, les dijo con un tono de fastidio:

-Crabbe. Goyle. Les aconsejo que se quiten de mi camino. No se olviden de que soy prefecta.

Una voz que arrastraba las palabras dijo:

-Muchachos, ¿qué hacen? Quítense del camino.

Ambos mastodontes se miraron y, sin saber el motivo, le dejaron el paso libre a la Leona.

Hermione, sorprendida, avanzó antes de que Malfoy retirara lo dicho.

Al pasar por su lado, éste le tomó la mano y le dijo en un susurro:

-¿No piensas agradecerme?

-¿Yo? ¿Solamente por quitar a tus estúpidos matones?-dijo la castaña mirándolo a sus ojos grises. Algo le decía que Draco se comportaba diferente...

-Pensé que eras más educada, Granger-dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

-Un Griffyndor nunca le da las gracias a un Slytherin. Ahora, si me disculpas... -dijo la castaña y dejó parado al rubio.

**FIN ****FLASH BACK.**

¿Por qué Malfoy la había tratado así? ¿Qué estaba tramando? Esas actitudes desconcertaban totalmente a Hermione.

"_Basta __Hermione. Tienes que terminar la redacción para Snape"_, se había dicho a sí misma. Sacó de su cabeza a Draco Malfoy, y se dispuso a terminar su redacción.

Había tenido un sueño rarísimo. Estaba en el campo de Quiddicht y vio a su castaña entre las gradas de Slytherin. Ella lo saludaba alegremente y sonreía como a él le gustaba.

Se levantó de la cama, mirando a ambos lados. Crabbe y Goyle dormían como dos osos. Zabini no estaba en su cama.

"_T__ípico de él. De seguro está con una Hufflepuff", _pensó Draco. Tomó su bata color verde oscuro y fue a tomar una ducha. Necesitaba sacarse a la castaña de la cabeza.

Se desvistió y revolvió su cabello rubio con sus manos. Su cuerpo era de alguien atlético. Se podían ver bien definidos sus abdominales y sus brazos eran fuertes.

Luego se metió a la ducha y se puso a pensar.

¿Qué le pasaba? Hermione Granger, es una sangre sucia y la amiga de Potter. Ella es una Griffyndor y está prohibida. Que le pasen cosas con ella es un pecado prohibido. Tenía que mirar a otras chicas. Pansy, ese era su futuro y su destino. Pero la muchacha ya no tenía el mismo interés de antes por el rubio. Ella se mostraba indiferente a cada caricia que él le daba, a cada provocación que antes hacían de una buena noche.

Hermione ya estaba levantada y esperando a sus amigos.

-¡¡Harry!! ¡¡Ron!!-había gritado por enésima vez. Sus amigos, apurados y terminándose de anudar sus corbatas, bajaban la escalera diciendo:

-Lo sentimos, Herms. Es que Ron se volvió a quedar dormido-se excusó Harry.

-Ron, ¿qué dijimos?-le reprochó Hermione.

-Que no volvería a quedarme hasta altas horas de la noche jugando al Snap Explosivo con Seamus-dijo Ron, mirando a sus zapatos.

-Menos mal que por lo menos me escuchas-dijo Hermione.

-Vamos a desayunar-dijo Ron para desviar el tema de Hermione.

Los tres amigos fueron al Gran Comedor. Ginny y Luna los estaban esperando.

-¿Dónde estaban?-preguntó Luna mirando a Hermione.

-Lo que pasa es que Ronald volvió a quedarse dormido-dijo Hermione con una mirada de reproche hacia su amigo.

-Se te va a hacer una costumbre-comentó Ginny.

Ron miró a Harry en busca de ayuda.

Éste, dijo:

-No se preocupen. Es la última vez que Ron se queda dormido.

Las chicas rieron. Harry sabía que eso significaba que era una buena señal.

Antes de que Ron repitiera por décima vez su zumo de naranja, Hermione lo tomó por su brazo y lo arrastró hacia Pociones.

Al llegar al lugar, los de Slytherin ya estaban afuera esperando a que llegase Snape.

Al ver llegar a los tres amigos, Draco bufó:

-Miren quienes llegaron. Cara rajada, el pobretón y la sabelotodo de Granger.

-Cállate, Malfoy-dijo Hermione y se dio vuelta.

-La verdad no ofende Granger-dijo Draco con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Es verdad, no ofende. Pero ofende que lo diga alguien que tiene a la mitad de su familia con el Innombrable-le respondió Hermione desafiante.

Draco tensó su rostro y la miró.

La castaña había vuelto a hacer lo que le encantaba a Draco: desafiarlo.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, el joven respondió:

-Granger, no me desafíes. Sabes que me encantan los desafíos-Draco se acercó a la muchacha.

Harry reaccionó:

-Ni se te ocurra tocarla Malfoy o te las verás conmigo.

Draco miró a Harry y le dijo:

-Potter, esto es entre Granger y yo. Tu no tienes porqué meterte.

-Harry, tiene razón Malfoy-dijo Hermione guiñándole un ojo a Harry. Luego se volteó y miró a Malfoy: -. Dime, ¿en qué quieres que te desafíe?

Draco sonrió y le dijo:

-Te espero esta noche en la sala de los menesteres. A las 11 en punto, Granger. Espero que no me decepciones-luego se dio vuelta y entró en el aula.

"_¿Qué me pasa?", _se preguntó. Esta noche se iba a confirmar a sí mismo si sentía algo por Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

¡¡Hola

¡¡Hola!! Perdón por haber tardado en actualizar, es que la escuela me está matando y cada semana tenemos más exámenes... 

_Me alegro que les halla gustado el capítulo anterior y gracias por los concejos que me dieron porque me sirve para poder aprender._

_Solo espero que sigan leyendo, y prometo actualizar más seguido..._

_Un beso, y nos leemos! ___

_--_

Capítulo 2: ¡No puede ser!

-Hermione, ¿qué fue eso?-le había preguntado Harry después de Pociones a su mejor amiga.

-No lo sé Harry-contestó la castaña con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Qué no lo sabes? Hermione es Draco Malfoy. Podría llegar a ser peligrosísimo-le dijo Ron.

-Lo sé, pero conociendo a Malfoy irá solo y no con sus matones. Y Malfoy solo es un hurón. No le tengo miedo-dijo Hermione mirando a sus amigos. Se dirigían al Gran Comedor.

-¿Y tienes pensado ir?-le preguntó Harry, dudoso.

-¡Obvio! Por algo me quiso ver, ¿no?-le respondió a Harry.

-Según él, tú lo provocaste-dijo Ron.

-Entonces necesito saber de ése desafío. No quiero perdérmelo-le respondió su amiga con una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia la mesa Griffyndor, donde estaba Ginny.

-Está loca de remate-dijo Harry.

-Es Hermione Granger, raro en ella pero a veces normal-le respondió Ron a Harry. Éste le sonrió y fueron a sentarse a su mesa.

--

-Draco, ¿qué fue eso?-le preguntó Pansy Parkinson, la mejor amiga de Draco y su ex novia.

-Nada Pansy. Tranquila que no fue nada-la calmó el blondo. No podía decirle la verdad a nadie de su Casa, y menos a Pansy, la chica que había sido su novia y, en los planes de sus padres, sería su futura esposa.

-¿Cómo que no fue nada? Draco Malfoy, cada día te desconozco más-le declaró la niña, lo miró con cara de odio y se dirigió hacia su habitación. En esos momentos, entra Blaise Zabini en la sala común de Slytherin. Al verlo a Draco, lo mira y le dice:

-¿Qué fue eso que hiciste con la sangre sucia de Granger?

-A ti no te importa, Blaise. No te metas en donde no te llaman-le dice el blondo mirando a su amigo con superioridad.

-¿Qué no me meta? Draco, por si no te diste cuenta, todo el colegio anda hablando por ahí diciendo que entre tú y Granger pasa algo-le dice preocupado Blaise. Sabe que Draco tiene algo entre manos.

-¿QUÉ? Blaise, sabes muy bien que no tocaría a esa sangre sucia ni con mi varita-dice el blondo para su defensa. Pero, en su cabeza, se le pasaba a una Hermione seductora tratando de tocar a Draco. Éste, le sonríe, la toma por la cintura y la besa con pasión. _"No Draco, No. Basta de pensar en esas cosas. Basta", _se dice para sí mismo.

-Entonces, amigo, necesito una explicación-le declara Blaise y mira a Draco a los ojos.

Draco lo mira a Blaise y le dice con cara seria, y señalándolo con un dedo amenazadoramente:

-Ya te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir: No es asunto tuyo, no te metas en donde no te llaman, Blaise. Si no quieres terminar mal conmigo, solo cállate y no preguntes-a continuación, se fue y dejó solo a Blaise. No tenía ganas de lidiar con nadie, solo quería que llegase el momento para poder confirmar su duda.

--

La tarde había pasado volando en Hogwarts y la noticia del desafío entre Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, se había esparcido como una plaga. Los integrantes de Slytherin se preguntaban qué tendría en manos el Príncipe con la sangre sucia de Granger. Todos suponían que le haría pasar un mal momento, como era de costumbre.

En cambio, los alumnos de Griffyndor, no entendían por qué Hermione Granger, la alumna más inteligente de todo el colegio, había aceptado ese desafío conociendo al Hurón de Malfoy. Todos suponían que él le tramaría una mala jugada, pero no entendían dónde había dejado la inteligencia Hermione que siempre tomaba las decisiones correctas.

A las 10pm, Hermione estaba en la Sala Común hablando con Harry y Ron. Ambos, trataban de convencer a su mejor amiga de recapacitar sobre lo que iba a hacer, pero ella se negaba rotundamente.

-Ya les dije que no hay peligro-repetía la castaña una y otra vez a sus amigos que cada vez la desconocían más.

-Hermione, si te llegara a pasar algo... -empezó Ron.

-No me ocurrirá nada, Ron. No te preocupes por mí-le respondió su amiga.

-Pero, si suponemos que Malfoy te hace algo... –siguió Harry.

-Yo sé que ustedes le harán la vida imposible-le respondió su amiga al ojiverde.

-Prométenos que volverás temprano y que tendrás mucho cuidado-dijo Ron.

-Sé los prometo-dijo la castaña, y levantó su mano derecha.

El reloj de la sala común, anunciaba que eran las 11 de la noche. Ya era hora de ver a Malfoy.

--

Eran las 11 de la noche y Granger no llegaba. Había ido a la sala de los menesteres a las 10:30pm, por si ella llegaba más temprano. Pero, se quería hacer rogar...

11:01 y la puerta de la sala se abrió dejando pasar a una Hermione sonriente, al ver a Malfoy muy arreglado y sentado en un sillón verde.

-Era hora, Granger-le dijo Malfoy, y se acercó a ella.

-Una Griffyndor se hacer rogar, eso lo tendrías que saber Malfoy-le respondió la muchacha cruzada de brazos.

-Graciosa, muy graciosa-le dijo el blondo.

Hermione no aguantaba estar encerrada en la misma habitación que el blondo y necesitaba irse de allí con urgencia. No era lo mismo que en Pociones.

Entonces, antes de que Malfoy le dijera algo, ella preguntó:

-¿Y tu bendito desafío?

-No seas impaciente, Granger. Todo lo bueno llega, pero hay que ser paciente-le responde éste con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Nadie puede ser paciente contigo, Malfoy. Así que basta de vueltitas y de jueguitos de palabras infantiles y dime qué quieres-le respondió la castaña con una notable cara de odio.

-Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres... –dice el blondo y, lentamente, se acerca a la muchacha y puede percibir su perfume, ese perfume que lo vuelve loco.

Hermione se asusta y dice:

-¿Qué haces, Malfoy?

-Mi desafío. Sé que no aguantas de estar conmigo, Granger. Lo noto en tus ojos-le responde el blondo y la toma por la cintura.

-¡SUÉLTAME MALFOY! ¡AHORA!-le grita Hermione y trata de zafarse de él, pero éste se aferra más a ella y trata de besarla.

Asustada, Hermione le pega a Malfoy en el estómago y Malfoy retrocede.

-Pero, ¿qué haces?-le pregunta el blondo, mirándola con odio.

-Estás loco... –susurra Hermione.

-Loco, sí... pero tengo un motivo-le dice Malfoy, mirándola. Había un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

-Nunca, pero nunca más vuelvas a hacerme esto... –declara la castaña y se retira de la sala de Menesteres. ¿Draco Malfoy, enamorado de ella? ¿Será que por eso la trata así?

"_No... No lo creo. No puede ser"_, pensó la castaña. Lo que quería ahora era dormir y dormir. Eso tendría que ser un sueño.

--

Espero que les halla gustado este capítulo. Acepté el concejo de unos de los reviws, y decidí atrasar el encuentro entre los dos. Igual, sería muy raro que se correspondieran muy rápido... 

_Un beso enorme, y nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
